


Blondes in Bed: The Leaf, The Cloud, and The Firefly

by Raptorcloak



Series: Blondes in Bed [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Kinky, Large Breasts, Lemons, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, Samui and Hotaru all try to escape a heatwave and finally think of an idea. NarutoxSamuixHotaru. AU. Blondes in Bed finale. Dedicated to all Blondes in Bed reviewers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes in Bed: The Leaf, The Cloud, and The Firefly

Hey, guys. I present to you all the ninth and final installment of my Naruto lemon series  _ **Blondes in Bed**_. It stars a three-way with Naruto, Samui, and Hotaru and I chose the two ladies because out of all the girls Naruto has had sex with in this series, they sport the most curvaceous figures out of all the ladies. Save for Tsunade who was also in this series, but she had sex with Minato instead and therefore doesn't count for Naruto. 

As this is the final installment of the lemon series that got my lemon career going, I'm very happy to dedicate this story to every single person who has ever reviewed or even read a single  _ **Blondes in Bed**_. Well, enjoy!

Summary: Naruto, Samui, and Hotaru all try to find a way to escape from a heat wave.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.  
**_ Notes: Samui and Hotaru's reasons for being in Konoha are the same reasons as the other  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ with them with Samui having requested to move to Konoha after the war and Hotaru having transferred to the village to be with Naruto.

* * *

At the Hokage's mansion during a heat wave, Naruto, Samui, and Hotaru all sat in the shade of a tree in the backyard. The three blondes all drank water in ice to keep cool and it didn't do very much good.

"Was it ever this hot in Kumogakure, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hardly so, Naruto-kun. It was just often windy." Samui answered.

"What about your old home, Hotaru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it was hot from time to time, but nothing like this." Hotaru said as she drank her glass of water.

"Then, you two were lucky." Naruto as he wiped the sweat off his head.

"I'm sure this pesky heat wave will go away pretty soon." Hotaru said.

"Easier said than done." Naruto said.

"I've an idea. Why don't we go inside and come back out when it's darker?" Samui suggested.

"Good idea. There will be less sun to worry about." Naruto answered before the three blondes went inside and sat in the living room. Naruto sat in a Laz-E-Boy with Samui and Hotaru sat on the couch fanning their faces with mini-fans with the living room fan on.

"This is much better." Hotaru said as she noticed Samui looking more relaxed more than she and Naruto did.

"I'll be back." Naruto said he went to use the bathroom.

"Say, Samui?" Hotaru asked the bustier blonde woman.

"Yes?"

"How is it that you're so relaxed?" Hotaru asked with curiosity.

"Well, underneath my regular clothing is nothing but mesh clothing." Samui explained.

"Oh, I see. The more transparent the clothing, the less hot it is." Hotaru said.

"That's right. Perhaps, you should try it." Samui suggested.

"It should be worth it." Hotaru said before she went to the master bedroom and came back minutes later smiling.

"Like always, you were right." Hotaru smiled.

"Right about what?" Naruto asked as he reappeared with just his jacket off.

"Oh, nothing, Naruto-kun." Hotaru said.

"If you say so." Naruto plainly said before sitting down with his two female blonde companions and just relaxed; failing to notice they were more relaxed than he was and was just glad the fan kept him cool.

Samui and Hotaru got off the couch to sat Naruto and both women sat on either side of him before proceeding to fan him. He smiled as his lovers cooling him off and sat still as he was.

"Hotaru, mind keeping this up while I fix up dinner?" Samui asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Hotaru said as Samui got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Comfy, Naruto-kun?" Hotaru asked.

"You bet, Hotaru-chan." Naruto answered.

"Good." Hotaru smiled at Naruto as she fanned him and he closed his eyes in bliss at the cool air surrounding him. The blonde female then smiled and placed herself on his lap while she fanned his face and the young Hokage's eyes focused on Hotaru's sizeable bust that was right in front of his face.

Hotaru noticed this and swayed her bosom in front of Naruto's face purposely to tease him. He then blushed as she brought her bust to him and pressed her chest on his forehead while he sat as he was.

Naruto let a smile spread across his lips as he felt the softness of the mounds smother his face and Hotaru rested herself on his lap while still fanning the top of his head. The young busty woman smiled as she smothered her chest in his face while he gripped her waist and held her as she was.

Many minutes later, Hotaru felt Samui gently tap her back and she looked back.

"I hate to break up this romantic moment, but dinner's ready." Samui chuckled.

"Perfect. Come on, Naruto-kun." Hotaru said as she kissed Naruto's forehead before getting off him and he noticed a smirk on Samui's face.

"What is it, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked his bustier lover.

"Did Hotaru make you cool or hot?" Samui teasingly asked Naruto, who blushed as he got up.

"No comment." Naruto said and Samui chuckled once more before the three blondes went to eat.

_Hours later after dinner_

In the backyard, Naruto, along with Samui and Hotaru, laid in the hammock looking up at a meteor shower in the sky. Naruto rested the back of his head on Samui's bust while she brushed her fingers through his hair with Hotaru, who lay right beside him. As Samui had said earlier, it was less hot than it was in the weather's temperature.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Naruto asked; meaning the stars.

"Quite so." Samui answered.

"And how." Hotaru said positively as Naruto let Samui smother the back of his head with her massive bust while the green-eyed female hugged his arm, smothering it between her breasts.

Naruto sighed in bliss as he felt the mounds on him and he reached back with his free hand to trail his finger underneath Samui's chin lovingly as he nuzzled Hotaru, who did the same.

Samui smiled at Naruto and kissed the top of his forehead as Hotaru nuzzled him. He smiled at the affection in response before they all went back to watching the stars fly through the night. Later, the three blondes decided to turn in for the night.

_Later_

Naruto lay in bed in just his boxer shorts as he almost still sweated and the bathroom door opened to reveal Samui and Hotaru; both of them wearing just mesh shirts and matching shorts. He blushed as he could see the two female blondes' toned figures through their clothes and their sizeable busts; Samui's obviously being larger than Hotaru's. Then, something clicked in Naruto's brain at their attractive attire.

"Wait a minute. Have you two been dressed up like that all day?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we have, Naruto-kun." Hotaru answered.

"Why didn't you tell me to wear less clothing?" Naruto blurted out.

"Well, it was pretty obvious and plus, we thought you look hot when you're hot with all the sweat you have." Samui humorously said with Hotaru chuckling and with a raised eye, Naruto got off the bed.

"You two think me being hot all day is funny, huh?" Naruto said while marching to Samui and Hotaru before standing right in front of them.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. We'll cool you off." Samui seductively said as she and Hotaru wrapped their arms around Naruto to press their ample breasts against him.

He blushed before mentally melting at how well their clothed breasts felt on his body before he hugged them back, effectively making them group hug in the process. In the hug, Naruto kissed Samui's lips and she closed her eyes in bliss as she returned the affection lovingly.

Samui and Naruto's tongues wrestled as they kissed while Hotaru felt the male blonde wrapped his arm around her back. Hotaru smiled as she felt Naruto's hand touch her flat stomach and start making circles around her navel.

Hotaru started kissing Samui's collarbone with Naruto still kissing the bustier woman before they worked together and began to walk forward, making the former Cloud kunoichi back up.

Samui kept her lips pressed on Naruto before she fell on her back on the bed and he planted his hands on her breasts, and he began fondling them while she began moaning with a hot blush on her face.

" _She's so hot whenever she blushes."_  Naruto thought to himself while Hotaru got next to the pair and watched him caress Samui's breasts through her shirt as she just lay underneath him.

Naruto broke the kiss to slide his hand at the base of Samui's shirt and with an approving nod from her; he lifted up her shirt and exposed her large breasts.

He smiled and started to caress the mounds with both hands before moving over, allowing her to join in the kneading of the larger breasts.

Samui moaned as Naruto and Hotaru both groped her breasts and rubbed them together. Hotaru lowered her head and began kissing Samui's nipples while Naruto caressed the orbs of flesh gently.

Hotaru slowly kissed Samui's nipples and the older blonde felt herself grow aroused with lust before she pressed them together. Naruto took the opportunity plant his mouth on Samui's right breast and lick her erect nipple.

Moans escaped Samui's lips at her sensitive nipples being licked by Naruto as he tasted the erect tits with Hotaru licking the other mound.

" _Wow, these things taste great"_  Naruto thought in wonderment as he suckled Samui's nipple while she noticed a bulge inside his pants and felt her arousal growing inside of her. Naruto and Hotaru both licked the large mounds as the blonde male slid his hand downed Samui's toned stomach until it was inside her shorts.

Samui whimpered as she felt Naruto and Hotaru's tongues enticing as they twirled around her nipples and made her womanhood start to wetten up as a result. Hotaru thought the breasts tasted good as she and Naruto worked together with groping them.

Naruto began wriggling his fingers on Samui's folds while suckling on the erect bud and constantly flicking his tongue on it. Samui moaned and decided to add to the action by placing her hand on the back of Hotaru's head.

She brought the younger woman's face closer to her and the two met lips. Ocean-blue eyes looked into dark green ones as Samui and Hotaru kissed with Naruto still wriggling his fingers on her womanhood; his middle finger rubbing her clit.

Samui's eyes gestured at Naruto's and she caught his attention. She moved her view from Hotaru's bosom to his hands and he finally understood what she actually meant for him to do.

Samui broke the kiss and sat up to turn Hotaru around. Naruto removed his hand from Samui's shorts and joined her as Hotaru lay on her back with her arms folded behind her head blushing.

Naruto framed Hotaru's face and stroked her cheek lovingly before kissing her before he and Samui removed her shirt, exposing her own sizeable bust. Samui and Naruto placed their hands on the mounds to begin kneading them together.

Hotaru moaned as her fellow blondes held her breasts together and caressed them. Naruto kneaded the mounds while circling his thumbs around her nipples, which easily hardened from his touch.

Samui assisted Naruto with caressing the mounds carefully before the blonde male licked at her erect nipples. Hotaru closed her eyes while Naruto smoothly trailed his tongue on her breasts with Samui holding them together for him.

Hotaru whimpered from the other blondes' combined effort to pleasure her and she held her thighs together in response to their groping. The two blondes smiled as they obviously understood what this meant and nodded to each as temporarily stopped to grip her shorts.

Both of them removed Hotaru's shorts and left her completely undressed. Naruto and Samui planted their mouths on Hotaru's nipples and gently bit into the orbs of flesh while placing both their fingers on her folds.

The sets of fingers wriggled on Hotaru's folds and a whimper escaped from her lips. Naruto smirked at this since he figured Hotaru must have been quite wet for her to moan like that.

"Samui-chan?" Naruto said as he gestured his head in the direction of Hotaru's womanhood.

"I'm right behind you, Naruto-kun." Samui said before they backed up and lowered their heads so Hotaru's pussy would be directly in front of their faces. Naruto started fingering Hotaru's clit with Samui doing the same thing to the folds.

Hotaru moaned while she caressed her breasts in response and Naruto licked her clit. Samui joined him and both their tongues licked the clit smoothly.

Then, the pair decided to trace Hotaru's folds with their tongues simultaneously and Naruto smiled at her blushing face. He then licked through the folds and his tongue instantly met a wall of wetness that tasted delicious to him.

Samui licked Hotaru's clit to arouse her more so and she succeeded as Naruto tasted the wetness inside of her. Hotaru moaned again as she helped her companions arouse her by kneading her large bust together and Naruto smiled at the show.

Samui then moved her tongue down to Hotaru's womanhood and licked her inner walls. Having both tongues inside of her managed to increase her arousal as Naruto and Samui both reached up to plant their hands on her breasts.

Both of the older blondes helped Hotaru knead her mounds together and Samui looked at Naruto's crotch to see his manhood starting to rise inside of his boxer shorts. She smiled at the sight before completely turning her attention to licking Hotaru's womanhood.

Naruto and Samui trailed their tongues on Hotaru's inner walls, making the younger blonde moan at this. Naruto licked deeply into Hotaru with Samui alongside him doing the same.

All of Naruto, Samui, and Hotaru's hands groped her breasts in a team effort as the mounds were rubbed together. Doing so only made her insides wetter and served to give both Naruto and Samui more taste.

Samui's tongue swayed from side to side in Hotaru's pussy and both she and Naruto equally enjoyed the taste. Hotaru moaned as her heated walls were licked nice and slow in an effort to tease her.

Hotaru closed her eyes as Naruto and Samui started to twist her sensitive nipples while she still kneaded her ample bust. Naruto's tongue trailed itself inside Hotaru's pussy and Samui circled her fingers around Hotaru's clit.

_Man, does she taste great!"_ Naruto thought while licking into Hotaru's warmth and Samui wriggled her tongue at the bottom of the folds. Samui flickered Hotaru's clit while licking deeply into her wetness and still helping her male lover knead the mounds.

Hotaru felt an orgasm forming inside of her and moaned louder to signify to this to Naruto and Samui. They acknowledged this information as they continued to lick her entrance and grope her orbs of flesh together.

Naruto and Samui twisted Hotaru's tits and rubbed her large breasts together with her help, as their tongues traveled through her innards. Hotaru let out one final moan as she reached her peek and released her juices.

Hotaru's juices streamed out of her warmth and this allowed both Naruto and Samui to taste the juices. They licked Hotaru's pussy clean of the juices streaming out of her and sat up with her.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you're excited, aren't you?" Hotaru said as she gestured to his erect member, which looked like it was ready to pop out of his boxer shorts at any given time.

"You could say that, yeah." Naruto said before Samui made him lay on his back and removed her shorts. Soon, Naruto found his face underneath Samui's pussy with herself over him facing the other direction, while Hotaru lay in front of them.

Hotaru gripped Naruto's boxers and pulled them down to his feet, allowing his manhood to stand tall before the two busty women.

" _That was pretty cool."_  Samui thought before she and Hotaru wrapped their fingers around the erect cock. Then, they began jerking it off and rubbing it with their fingers.

Naruto groaned and smirked as he began to lick Samui's folds slowly. She blushed at this but nonetheless kept stroking the hardness in her hand and licked the head of it.

Hotaru licked Naruto's shaft and brushed her tongue on it teasingly. Naruto licked Samui's folds before beginning to lick her clit while also brushing his index finger on it.

Samui started panting at Naruto's skilled tongue and seemingly retaliated by engulfing the head of his cock in her mouth. Naruto groaned at the warmth of Samui's mouth and lay still for a moment while his member was tasted.

Samui licked Naruto's cock and sucked on it while Hotaru licked his shaft. Naruto licked through Samui's folds and his tongue entered her moist walls.

Naruto swayed his tongue inside Samui's warmth and licked into the moist caverns. Hotaru slid her hands underneath Naruto's balls and bounced them in her palm while licking his shaft.

Samui tasted Naruto's manhood as she tapped Hotaru's hands and caught her attention. She suddenly cupped her breasts and Hotaru did the same with an understanding smile.

Naruto watched as they smothered their breasts on his cock and he lay completely still for a moment; the look on his face making it seem as though he had seen heaven itself.

His two lovers nearly laughed themselves silly as to how he looked before massaging his cock with their endowments. Naruto moaned at this and a smile took over his face while his manhood was pleasured.

Samui and Hotaru's breasts pressed together as they jerked off Naruto's erection and smiled at its hardness. Naruto focused and licked Samui's insides as she and Hotaru smothered their breasts on his manhood.

Though Naruto licked Samui's pussy, he focused more on her and Hotaru stroking his cock with their breasts. Samui wiggled her hips once to make her womanhood move and gave Naruto a more interesting way to taste her.

Naruto then started to thrust his length through the large cleavages and groaned at how good it felt on his length. He gripped Samui's ass to hold onto her better and groaned as her hot saliva soaked his cock.

Hotaru licked Naruto's erection as it thrust into Samui's and rubbed her breasts against the larger bust. Naruto's member pounded through the mounds while they were kneaded together on his length and held it captive; not that he minded.

Samui enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's manhood between her breasts as it jerked upright into her cleavage. The breasts slid up and down his length as he drove it through the cleavages and he dragged his tongue inside Samui's inner walls.

Hotaru blew on Naruto's cock and smiled at how strong it was in her cleavage. She licked just underneath the area that was in Samui's mouth and blew onto it.

Naruto shivered for a moment before he went back to licking Samui again and he rubbed his index fingers on her clit. Samui let a muffled whimper for a moment before concentrating on Naruto's cock as she swirled her tongue around it.

Samui and Hotaru stroked Naruto's cock with their large breasts and both of them licked it. The blonde male enjoyed the feeling of the sizeable orbs on him and groaned in a pure joy.

Hotaru smiled as she tasted Naruto's member as thrust in an upright direction and she used the opportunity to lick his shaft before it disappeared back into the cleavage. Samui licked the center of the head of Naruto's member and soaked his rising foreskin with her warm saliva.

Samui's erect tits rubbed against both Naruto's veins and Hotaru's own hardened nipples. The busty women enjoyed this feeling as the erect member made the mounds heaved with each upright movement.

Naruto swirled his tongue inside Samui in a similar fashion to what she was doing to him. The blue-eyed woman's warm saliva covered the top of the young Hokage's member as it thrust into her mouth and he stopped licking her pussy to groan.

"Are you ready to come, Naruto-kun?" Hotaru asked and Naruto confirmed this with a nod. Samui took her mouth off his length and allowed Hotaru to blow on it.

He shivered again at the feeling of her cool breath before Samui placed her mouth over it and stroked it with her breasts. The mounds of flesh smothered Naruto's length and he moaned just as he came.

Samui came simultaneously with him and he licked most of the delicious fluids that drained out of her. After she swallowed her fill of cum, she released Naruto's cock and allowed Hotaru to lick his member clean of the semen.

Samui got off Naruto and freed his member from her breasts with Hotaru. The older blonde woman lay beside Naruto and faced the opposition direction.

"Hey, Samui-chan, are you up for some more fun" Naruto asked Samui, who smirked.

"Of course." Samui smiled and she soon found herself sitting on his lap. He held onto her waist on both sides and eased his manhood into her warmth. He broke through her hymen and his member was instantly met with a moist, warm feeling surrounding it.

Samui moaned in pain at her virginity being taken away and sat still on Naruto's lap before beginning to move her hips. Naruto remained as he was while Hotaru sat next to him and Samui shook her waist a couple of time, grinding the length inside of her.

He then pounded his length into Samui's core and held onto her waist as he did so. Naruto smiled how warm her pussy felt as he pounded into it deeply, while the female blonde could feel the sheer strength of her lover's manhood alone.

Naruto plunged his cock into Samui's pussy and she bucked her hips in complete tandem. Her large breasts began to heave as Naruto jetted his cock into her core and pleased her.

Samui blushed at how hard Naruto's length was as he crashed it into her core. The Hokage smiled as her plump ass smacked on his crotch and watched her breasts jiggle.

The sight of them bouncing was hypnotic and he still held onto her. Samui wiggled her hips as she rode Naruto's member that pounded deeply into her womanhood.

Naruto groaned as his member hit the walls of flesh that housed it and Samui gripped the sheets as her breasts jiggled about. Naruto slid his hands up Samui's curvaceous waist and cupped her mounds.

" _Amazing! They're so large that I can't even fit my hands around them."_ Naruto thought in complete wonderment as he kneaded the heaving mounds and pummeled his length into her. Samui moaned in response as she bucked her hips and made her inner walls milk his every thrust.

Naruto moaned with Samui as he fondled her breasts and pressed them together as they bounced in his palms. He twisted her sensitive nipples and she whimpered as his hardness hit her tight spot.

Naruto moaned as his cock was sent flying into her moist inner tunnels and she moaned while working her hips. Samui placed her hands atop Naruto's knees and held onto them.

The blonde male sent his manhood up into Samui's core and she wiggled her hips to grind his manhood inside of her. Samui moaned and looked back at Naruto lovingly.

Naruto twisted Samui's nipples and pulled them upward, making her pussy tighten on his length that pumped into it. She repeatedly brought her plump rear down onto his lap and he enjoyed the feeling.

Hotaru smiled at the show and it only made her more excited for when her shot with Naruto would arrive. Samui moaned and noticed Hotaru reaching forward.

The younger blonde woman planted her hands on Samui's jiggling breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. The blue-eyed woman only moaned at this and whimpered at her large mounds being groped by two people.

" _Atta girl, Hotaru-chan."_  Naruto smiled as he and his other lover toyed with Samui's heaving bust. This did not at all bother Samui wiggling her hips; in fact, it could be said that this motivated her to keep it going.

Hotaru licked her lips at the sight of Naruto's member pounding into Samui's warmth and her walls pleased it by grinding it into her. Naruto and Hotaru caressed Samui's jiggling mounds and the blonde male moaned at how warm his length felt.

Samui moaned as her breasts jiggled high in Naruto's hold and she turned her head to face him. Cerulean eyes met ocean-blue ones as the pair pressed their lips together and made their tongues meet.

Naruto and Samui kissed as he made his manhood fly into her pussy and his thrusts rumbled throughout her warmth. She moaned into Naruto's mouth as they stared into each other's eyes.

Hotaru smiled as she buried her fingers into Samui's heaving bosom and helped them bounce. She watched the show continue on with Naruto's erection pounding into Samui's warmth until her womanhood wrapped around his cock, putting enough pressure on it to shoot cum against her innards.

Samui and Naruto broke their kiss to moan and both of them panted as their cum oozed out of the blue-eyed woman. They sweated before Naruto gripped Samui's waist and lifted her off his member.

Samui lay next to Naruto as he sat up and he smiled down at her. She smiled back before he lowered his head to kiss her cheek and she still lay as she was.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hotaru purred at Naruto and he smiled as she planted her hands on her breasts and started rubbing them together. He smiled at her and she lustfully did the same.

"I see you're still hard." Hotaru pointed out and Samui looked at Naruto's crotch to see his member still standing tall. Due to the fact she knew of Naruto's great stamina, she wasn't very much surprised at this and just lay on her back.

Suddenly, Hotaru placed herself on top of Samui and she smiled as her breasts pressed into the larger ones. Samui smiled at Hotaru and she returned the gesture before looking back at Naruto to shake her rear at him enticingly.

Naruto smiled and placed himself behind Hotaru to grip her rear. He brought his cock forward and rubbed it against Hotaru's warmth.

She whimpered as Naruto's manhood slowly entered her and broke through her inner barrier. Hotaru moaned as this and remained on all fours while Naruto began to pound his length into her womanhood.

Hotaru's body rocked back and forth with Naruto smacking his crotch into her plump ass. Her breasts heaved into Samui's larger bust and made the two large assets hit each other.

As Hotaru's body received Naruto's ramming cock into her core, her clit rubbed against Samui's and she moaned in response. Naruto held onto Hotaru's ass as he slammed his crotch into it as her body and she blushed at hard the impact felt in her inner walls.

Hotaru's breasts jiggled on Samui's breasts and the two blonde women moaned from how the feeling was. The younger woman moaned as she planted her hands underneath Samui's back and gripped the bed tightly.

Naruto smiled at the heat of Hotaru's warmth that surrounded his length and moaned with her. Samui lifted her head and starting licking Hotaru's neck.

She still moaned as Naruto's length rocked her curvaceous body and he leaned himself forward. His chest touched her back and he cupped what he could of her breasts.

He kneaded the jiggling mounds together and rubbed them into Samui's own breasts. He began kissing the back of Hotaru's ear with Samui still gently nibbling her neck.

Samui nibbled Hotaru's neck as their clits rubbed together, which provided a pleasurable feeling that both of them enjoyed. Naruto then moved his head forward and kissed Hotaru's cheek instead.

He smirked as he reached back with his right hand and placed it on Samui's warmth. He wriggled his fingers into Samui's womanhood and she blushed in response.

With both Hotaru's clit rubbing against hers and Naruto's fingers wriggling inside of her, the former Kumogakure-kunoichi was totally uncertain if she could handle both arousals. Naruto simultaneously wriggled his fingers inside Samui's womanhood and thrust his length into Hotaru.

Both of them moaned at this and Naruto groped her breast by slowly massaging it with his fingertips. Samui finished nibbling Hotaru's neck and licked at it.

Hotaru's eyes started sparkling dreamingly as her clit rubbed on Samui's and Naruto still kissed her cheek. He planted his cheek next to hers and the pair nuzzled each other affectionately.

Naruto's fingers rubbed against Samui's moist walls and pounded into Hotaru's core. She noticed Samui's licking methods had plant a hickey on her neck and she kissed the other woman.

Samui and Hotaru moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto pleasured both of their warmth's at the exact same time. Naruto licked his lips at the feeling of Hotaru's breast jiggling in his hand while Samui's larger mounds brushed the back of it.

Hotaru's tongue versed Samui's in a fit of lust and the blue-eyed did the same. Naruto let go of Hotaru's breast and slid his hand onto her toned stomach.

He stroked it and circled it; trailing his finger around her navel. His length pummeling Hotaru's insides made her ass slap on him heavily and this didn't at all hinder his fingering of Samui.

He heard both of them moan louder than they were before and he sensed they were ready to release. Naruto's work had been off as he was also ready to come and he acknowledged this.

Hotaru moaned as Naruto jetted his hips forth and rammed his manhood into her body. Samui moaned as her clit rubbed against Hotaru's and she felt Naruto's fingers brush the inside of her pussy.

Naruto held onto Hotaru's stomach and moaned with her as he pounded his erection into her. He groaned as her walls coiled around his cock and it shot his seed into her womb.

Samui also came at the exact time Naruto and Hotaru did. They all panted as Naruto pulled himself out of Hotaru's womanhood and he finally went limp.

Naruto lay on his back with Hotaru still on top of Samui pressing their breasts together. Hotaru got off Samui and the two were on either side of him.

Hotaru kissed Naruto on the lips and he titled her chin up to do the same. Samui smiled at the scene and watched as they broke the kiss.

"Say, Naruto-kun, would you like to have another go?" Samui asked.

"I'd loved to, but I'm already limp. I'm not a machine." Naruto chuckled and Samui smirked at this.

"Yes, but you're also no regular person either." Samui smiled before gripping his soaked cock and blowing on it slowly. Hotaru got from beside Naruto to help Samui re-arouse him and got behind her.

She framed Samui's face and turned her head so they could kiss. While kissing, Hotaru placed her hand on Samui's folds and entered her fingers into her folds.

She wriggled her fingers inside Samui's folds and this made their tongues battle for dominance again. The sexy sight managed to make Naruto's manhood grow back to what it was moments ago.

Samui and Hotaru stopped kissing to smile at their success. The younger blonde woman got from behind Samui as she straddled Naruto and smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun, I've got a surprise for you in this round." Samui seductively purred.

"Well, I'm sure I'll love whatever you have to offer." Naruto smiled and to hint at what she meant, Samui began to rub her ass cheeks on his length. He understood what she meant and smiled.

"Samui-chan, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely." Samui positively answered and Naruto nodded at this before gripping her ass. He helped lower her ass onto his cock and he moaned in response; it feeler tighter than her pussy.

At first, Samui moaned in pain and clenched her teeth together tightly. Not wasting anytime, Naruto began to thrust upright into Samui's ass and he smiled at how her rear plump cheeks hitting his lap.

She began to enjoy the feeling as Naruto reached up and palmed whatever he could of her heaving breasts. He caressed them gently as they jiggled in his hold and Samui only blushed at this.

Hotaru crawled around them and with a welcoming gesture from Naruto; she placed herself over his face. She spread her folds and displayed her wet womanhood for him.

In response, he licked his way through her folds and licked her pussy. Hotaru moaned at this and watched as Samui's breasts bounced into the air.

Naruto pounded his cock into Samui's plump ass that hit his lap as he thrust into it, and she noticed Hotaru holding her arms to her. Samui did the same and the two wrapped their arms around each other; making their large busts bounce against each other.

Thanks to the already high arousals they now had, they kissed once again and loved how good their tits felt as they jiggled together. Naruto pounded into Samui and deeply licked into Hotaru's moist area.

His busty lovers both moaned into each other's mouth at his skilled pleasuring and held onto each other. Hotaru and Samui's tongues wildly thrashed inside each other's mouths and they looked into each other's eyes; light blue ones meeting dark green ones.

Naruto now fondled both heaving bosoms and helped build their arousals in the process. He swayed his tongue inside Hotaru and she whimpered in response into Samui's mouth.

The kunoichi kept their fingers holding onto each as their erect nipples hit and Samui worked her ass on Naruto's length. He let out a muffled groan at this and kept pounding into her ass until he came into it; Samui and Hotaru also releasing at the same time he did.

They all let out loud moans before resting and both women got off Naruto. Cum drained from Hotaru's womanhood while both Samui's ass and pussy did the same.

Naruto went limp again and he activated the ceiling fan as his lovers cuddled him. He pulled the sheets up to their waists and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around them.

"Well, Samui-chan, Hotaru-chan, we can't get hot now." Naruto said as they all sweated and allowed the fan to cool them down; though it also served to make them more tired.

"I totally agree." Samui smiled at Naruto.

"Ditto." Hotaru said before they both kissed Naruto on the lips and rested their heads on his chest. He smiled at his beautiful lovers and returned the kisses affectionately.

Then, he looked up at us and winked before falling asleep himself.

* * *

And there you guys have it, the final  _ **Blondes in Bed**_  story. To end the series with a bang, I decided to use Samui as she was the first woman in the original installment and have Naruto break the fourth wall by winking at us. Now, you guys can most definitely tell this is the final entry; I used the heat-related problem I've used in most of my other NaruSamu stories and most of my favorite lemon positions in the story.

I'm sure some of you are wondering why I didn't make Naruto/Tsunade  _ **Blondes in Bed.**_ The reason is that I'm trying to keep original with Tsunade by primarily pairing her with Minato in my stories; compared to other authors who pair her up with all of Naruto, Jiraiya, or Dan in some cases.

And now, I will reveal the surprise about my Naruto harem chapter. I've added Fu the Jinchuuruki, Kiba's sister Hana (just to piss him off), Sasame Fuma, Shion, Fuuka, Sara, Amaru, Karin (making the story the first one where I have an incest lemon), Ayame, and Yugao.

All in all, Naruto's harem will composed of the ladies mentioned above along with Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Samui, Hotaru, Yugito, Tokiwa, Shizuka, Anko, and Tayuya.

Yes, you all heard right; Naruto's harem will be made of 51 women and to make it special, half of the women I'm using in the story haven't been in any of my lemons yet. You see, the plot is that Kurama has been infected by a dying Tobi as a pyrrhic victory and the infection makes him even wilder than he normally is. After he possesses Naruto, Tsunade gathers all of the kunoichi who'd like to help him and reveals to them to that Kurama's weakness is lust.

So, Naruto will be having Kurama-empowered sex with all of these women until he gets back to normal and he will not go limp until the story is over.

Before you all thank me for making Naruto's harem large, I'd like you to think both my friends Bankai777 and my BETA reader Sketchfan as they inspired me to do so.

But anyway, I'd like to thank all of my good reviewers by dedicating this story to them and here they are as listed below:

_**Sketchfan** _

_**Bankai777** _

_**NaruHinaFanBoy** _

_**inuboy86** _

_**Guardian777** _

_**SkyMaiden** _

_**silent man** _

_**Tomcat171** _

_**A.M.P 1008** _

_**Screamindivr145** _

_**Vanex** _

_**mindmaster123** _

_**El Frijolero (Formely known as Vixenlive)** _

_**Kage Bijuu** _

_**AnAddictedReader** _

_**xstofer** _

_**shadow wolf125767** _

_**Sandaime Hokage** _

_**Zero Gawain** _

_**redlox2** _

_**toshiro ricky** _

_**Addster** _

_**Itachi's aprentice** _

_**SRIDHARAN RADHAKRISHNAN** _

_**Sora and the 14th** _

_**Reishin Amara** _

_**Lycan91** _

_**An advise** _

_**Eragon** _

_**VictoryPeace** _

_**Sevensin** _

_**wolf191000** _

_**kuroneko215** _

_**Yoshi 2.1** _

_**River with an A** _

_**reddie** _

_**XII-Black Cat** _

_**nightwolfsilver** _

_**daniel 29** _

_**Random Reader** _

_**pinky 9292** _

_**DragonPrinceNaruto** _

_**Crossoverpairinglover** _

I'd loved to thank you fellas as it is all of you that keep me going in my story writing. So, thank you all. Now, I know some of you might be sad that this series has ended (I feel hollow just "typing final entry"), but cheer up as I have more Naruto lemons planned in the future with the next two Naruto lemons being the first chapter of the multi-chapter Naruto lemon and the second being a MinatoxShizunexTsunade lemon where they give him a "physical".

Here are more of my planned lemons in the future: Minato and his shadow clone tag teaming Tsunade, A lemon sequel to  _ **A Little Swim**_ , where Naruto and his pregnant lover Samui go for another swim, another NarutoxHinataxSamui lemon, NarutoxHinataxShizuka, MinatoxMeixKushina, and possibly a sequel to my Minato harem story entitled  _ **Onsen Gatherings**_  where a single Mikoto is thrown into the mix.

So, enjoy this story and be sure to read the  _ **NarutoxInoxTemari**_  lemon I published today along with the second  _ **Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ crossover entitled  _ **The Maelstorm and the Wandering Warrior**_. I hope you all tune into the return of Toonami tomorrow night.

Well, I've had my say and while  _ **Blondes in Bed**_  has had a good run, it is time to put it to rest. This is the end, my beautiful friends and until we meet again next month, stay gold. Bang!

* * *

_Omake inspired by bankai777 and a scene from_ _**The Avengers.** _

_Jiraiya's spirit is looking at Naruto in bed with his lovers and is writing a brand-new Icha-Icha novel in heaven._

_Jiraiya: Thank you, Raptorcloak. You're gonna make me famous in heaven. I'm glad you're making him do what I couldn't; being in bed with a hot blonde._

_Raptorcloak: It was no problem. Uh-oh!_

_Jiraiya: What's wrong?_

_Raptorcloak: Duck! *jumps to the side as Kushina cracks Jiraiya in the head with a chakra-infused frying pan!*_

_Jiraiya: Ow! What was that for?_

_*Kushina waves frying pan at him threateningly*_

_Kushina: I told you once before that my baby boy will not be the inspiration for your smut novels._

_Jiraiya: Why are you mad at me?_

_*points at me*_

_Jiraiya: He's the one wrote the story._

_Kushina: His stories keep my son paired with wonderful women. As long as he doesn't pair me with my own son like those other authors have done, I will not hurt him._

_*she looks at me*_

_Kushina: You wouldn't do that now, would you?_

_Raptorcloak (with a disgusted face): No way! I hate that idea!_

_*Kushina smiles at me.*_

_Kushina: Good. Now if you'll leave, I have to teach this perv not to write my son's love life._

_Raptorcloak: Okay, bye._

_*turns and waves at Jiraiya*_

_Jiraiya: Wait; don't leave me with this crazy woman!_

_Raptorcloak: Oh, yeah. Mrs. Namikaze?_

_*Kushina looks back at me*_

_Raptorcloak: Smash._

_*Kushina smirks*_

_Kushina: Will do._

_*Jiraiya takes off running with Kushina in hot pursuit waving the frying pan in the air*_

_Jiraiya: Minato, help!_

_Omake ends_


End file.
